bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Pewku
Pewku is an Ussal belonging to Takua. She also acts like a dog. History Metru Nui On Metru Nui, she pulled carts for her owner, Orkahm, and after the Great Cataclysm Whenua took a liking to her and suggested they bring her to Mata Nui. Sometime over the next thousand years, Pewku passed into the care of Onepu, who rode her in the Great Ussal Races; with her as his steed, Onepu would go on to win the race three times. After she grew too old for competitive racing and retired from racing, she was bought by Midak, a taxi crab owner whose business was located at the entrance between Po-Wahi and Onu-Wahi. It was in this job that Pewku first met a wandering Matoran named Takua, and instantly took a liking to him. During his travels, Takua would ride her several times between the regions of Stone and Earth. Later, when Onepu led the other members of the Onu-Koro Ussalry to aid the Chronicler's Company during the Battle of Kini-Nui, Pewku followed the army, hoping to be reunited with Takua. After the battle was won by the combined forces of Mata Nui's, the Ussal crab was elated to meet Takua again, and carried the Chronicler back to Onu-Koro after he was summoned by Gali to travel into the Mangaia. At some point following the Toa's first victory, Takua adopted Pewku. While she largely remained in Ta-Koro during the Bohrok War, she was already lying in wait to welcome Takua as he and Jala, the Captain of the Guard, travelled back from Ga-Koro. As the Matoran passed by her hiding place, she eagerly pounced on the Chronicler in greeting, and the pleasantly surprised Ta-Matoran rode her the rest of the way to Ta-Koro's front gate. Following the defeat of the Bohrok-Kal, the Turaga held a Naming Day ceremony, in which certain Matoran were recognized for their bravery with modified names. Feeling that his loyal friend also deserved recognition, Takua held his own little ceremony, in which he redubbed her Pewku. At some point following the Naming Day ceremony, Pewku entered a new stage in her life cycle, growing nearly three times in size and turning orange-brown and silver instead of blue and yellow. Search for the Seventh Toa Later, Pewku would accompany Takua when he wandered into one of Ta-Wahi's lava caverns in search of an old warning totem. After Jaller entered the cavern seeking the wayward Chronicler, he and Pewku would witness Takua's accidental discovery of the Mask of Light. When this discovery came to the attention of the Turaga, and the prophecy of the Seventh Toa was revealed, Pewku would serve as Takua and Jaller's steed as the duo were sent in a search across the island for the Mask's owner, the Toa of Light. The Ussal was briefly separated from the two Matoran when their journey necessitated travel by Gukko, though she somehow managed to follow them all the way to Ko-Wahi, and was present alongside Takua both during the Rahkshi attack on Onu-Koro and the final battle at Kini-Nui between the Toa Nuva and all six Rahkshi. After Takua donned the Avohkii and became Takanuva, Pewku was owned by Jaller until he set off for Voya Nui; during this time Pewku remained ownerless until Jaller returned. Owner On Metru Nui, her owner was Orkahm, a Le-Matoran. When Takua became a Toa, he gave her to Jaller. When Toa Jaller returned to Metru Nui he decided to give Pewku back to Orkahm. She was also owned by Midak. Trivia *Pewku's name used to be spelled "Puku", and was changed by Takua shortly after the Bohrok invasion. The actual reason for this was that LEGO was facing legal actions by Māori tribesmen for using their words and not crediting them for the usage. *Pewku was voiced by Lee Tockar in the Mask of Light. Appearances *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animations'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' fi:Pewku Category:Rahi Category:2003 Category:Matoran Universe Category:Females